Ritual of Enchantment
This Ritual encapsulates other types of feats that are usually seperated within other versions of the game mechanics. This feat allows a caster, usually arcane but Divine and Natural casters can use it, to create items that are embued with a single spell. The spell can be of any level that the caster can cast but the item will only hold the charge for a limited time depending on the material the item was made from. See also Material Decay (below) The main difference between creating an Enchanted Item (simple) and an Enchanted item (complex) is that simple items have only one charge and are only able to be used once, these items are often called 'Tokens '. Essentially the wizard is able to cast a spell into an object but contain its effect until the object is activated. Commonly such items are activated by a command word or action (such as touch or impact) or even a combination trigger where the wizard must first use a command word, with partially activates the object, and then it will fully activate when it impacts another surface. Many missle weapons are enchanted with such a compound trigger. Designing an Enchanted Item 1. Decide on the spell that will reside within the item. 2. Decide on the object that the spell will be cast upon. (Masterwork Items only. See Item Creation ) 3. Decide the trigger/command for the spell. (spoken word, impact, etc.) Example: A wizard wishes to design and create a simple enchanted item. He decides that the spell will be the first-level spell, Feather Fall. He then decides that he will cast the spell upon a small, silver feather he wears would wear as a necklace. After purchasing the item from a silver smith (approximately 1 SM in value), he then decides that the trigger will be simple, a spoken word. "Tsalah" a Medjia word that means feather. With the design complete he reviews the spell quickly to ensure that it's been prepared. Should he have not prepared Feather Fall for the day he would be able to take a round per spell-level (one round for a first-level or lower-level spell) and refresh his memory. The wizard then channels enough arcane energy into the item to effectively cast the spell twice to imprint the spell. As seen below on the Material Decay list, silver objects will retain the spells placed upon them for six months. The wizard now has a simple enchanted item to wear for all those times he might fall off a cliff or jump out of a tower. Performing the Ritual: 'Mechanics' To imprint the spell upon the item, the caster will first need to cast the spell of whatever level it is and then funnel magic into it to solidify it. ''Steps'' #Channel energy suffecient to the level of the spell and succeed in a concentration check (DC Spell Level +1). This prepares the object for any future spells or enchantments placed within it. #Cast the spell into the object and succeed in a concentration check (DC Spell Level +1). #Channel magic suffecient to the level of the spell. Each point of mana channeled into the item is accompanied by a concentration check (DC Spell Level +1) This solidifies the spell. If the concentration check is failed at any point in the process the following may happen: #The ritual fails and the caster must begin again from scratch. #The ritual fails and the stored mana blows up causing a Backlash for the caster. #The ritual fails and the object is destroyed forcing the caster to begin again. Using stored energy: The amount of arcane energy stored within the staff is a reflection of the level of the wizard (see table below). Also, the staff may not channel too much energy through the Eye or it will shatter and cause the spell to fail. The amount of energy that can be channeled through the staff's Eye is determined by its material. Enchantments Enchantment/Simple See also: *Craft Enchanted Item, Moderate *Craft Enchanted Item, Complex Enchanted Item Material Decay List Normally, when one wants a spell to linger upon an object and resist decay the preferred medium is that of an arcane gem. However, if the situation does not warrant such material or if the material is not available other, non-prescious materials will work in a pinch. Category:Enchanted Item Category:Ritual/Arcane Category:Level 1 Ritual Category:Ritual/Divine Category:Ritual/Natural Category:Ritual/Creation Category:Arcane Rite/1 Category:Divine Rite/1 Category:Druidic Rite/1